


Do Better

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and your father has been abusing you and your brother since your mother divorced him, and you can't handle this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad. I also might not update this a lot because I have plenty of other ideas in mind and stuff, and I just honestly want to write everything. 
> 
> Also, if you wanna know what I'm up to, you can follow my tumblr: http://erivriskas.tumblr.com

If there was one thing both Cronus and Eridan Ampora regretted with everything in them, it definitely accepting to live with their dad after their parents had divorced. Of course, they had both thought that this would be better with him than to deal with their mother’s new life with that woman she had met and fallen for, but they had been wrong about this. Mister Ampora, known as Dualscar by a large majority of people because of the two scars he had across his forehead, had become more and more abusive towards his son after the divorce. And the two boys handled it in two different ways.

Cronus, who was Dualscar’s first born, usually blamed it all on his younger brother. And after all, it was somehow his fault. He had managed to become a model at very young age, thanks to the good looks he had gotten from his father, and he earned much more money than the old man, which obviously angered Dualscar. He didn’t want one of his sons to do better than him in life, no matter how much money that brought in the household. And Cronus was aware of those things. Besides, Dualscar never left any marks on Eridan’s body, for he knew that people would notice them and ask Eridan about them when he was working, and that truly pissed Cronus off. Eridan was one of the main reasons why their father abused them, and he wasn’t even the one who had it the worst. This was unfair, and that was why Cronus had started blaming it all on the teenager.

Eridan, on the other hand, didn’t really blame it on anyone. He didn’t even blame it on Cronus despite what his father said about him. He simply couldn’t bring himself to do so, when he knew that his brother was abused as well. And that was why Eridan often found himself crying himself to sleep, and wishing for someone to save him, to realize that something was wrong with his father. He knew he could have told someone, but that was something he was just too scared to do. After all, he knew that his father would probably be able to convince a stranger that he was an amazing father who would never hurt his sons. He had to submit and handle it until he could find a good solution. But finding that good solution that would enable him to get away from his father seemed to be the hardest thing Eridan would ever have to do.

Because of all these things, Cronus and Eridan often got into arguments. It often started with Cronus hearing his brother cry in his bedroom and walking inside to tell him to ‘shut up because everything was his fault’ and making comments about how weak and stupid he was compared to him and their father, and ended up with Eridan sobbing and telling Cronus that he was sorry all of this was happening to them, and that he would do anything to change the situation. But today was different.

On that day, Cronus had been dumped by the girl who was his girlfriend at the time, and when he made his way to Eridan’s bedroom after spending quite a long period of time with his father, he was fuming. And as always, he thought that Eridan was the reason why everything went wrong in his life. His girlfriend had left him saying that he should be a little more like his younger brother, just slightly more caring, and that had already been a lot in one day. But when he father had told him that he was good for nothing that he should try to do something with his life the way Eridan did, that had been the last straw for Cronus. He couldn’t believe his father had told him that, when he was completely jealous of Eridan for doing better than he would ever do.

“Why won’t you get out of my face for a while?” Cronus asked as he walked into Eridan’s room.

“You’re in my bedroom, Cro. You can’t exactly expect me not to be there. If you don’t wanna see me, you just have to leave,” Eridan replied quietly, barely looking up from the book he was reading.

“Nah, chief, I just wish you’d disappear forever, you know? I mean, everything that has been happening to us is your fault and I’m sick of it. Dad would probably be extremely proud of me and of what I’m doing if you weren’t here to piss him off with your diva-like manners.”

Eridan blinked, not sure if he should respond or not. Cronus obviously was mad at him again, and maybe it was better for him not to say anything. And so, the younger boy kept his mouth shut and waited for his brother to get out of his room. His day hadn’t been that tough, and he definitely wasn’t going to make it worse because of his brother.

“Are you even listening to me?” Cronus asked, snapping Eridan out of his thoughts and taking his book away from him. “Do you really think you’re so damn special because you work as a model and are about to graduate from high school? Do you really think that makes dad happy, you selfish little prick?”

Cronus was close, way too close to Eridan at this point. The teenager bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. He knew what this meant. I knew Cronus would be the one to hit him tonight, and he wouldn’t be able to avoid it now.

“I’m sorry, Cro,” Eridan replied faintly, hoping this would make his brother change his mind about what he was going to do. And surprisingly, the older boy took a step back and just glared at Eridan for a few minutes before leaving his room.

And after that, the night went on like every other night. Dualscar left Eridan alone because he was going to a shooting on the next day and took it all out on Cronus again. But somehow, Eridan couldn’t forget the fact that Cronus had told him that he wanted him to disappear forever. And suddenly, Eridan had found the solution to his problems. He was going to run away, and never come back. After all, he had enough money to go wherever he wanted and live decently for a while.

And that’s the story of how Eridan Ampora, a promising eighteen-year-old model and student, stuffed some of his clothes in his backpack and left what he had called his home for years in the middle of night, not sure where he was going to go now.


End file.
